Continuously variable transmissions utilizing a hydrostatic power unit, hereinafter sometimes referred to as hydro-mechanical continuously variable transmissions, are well known. A variety of work machines utilize this type of transmission for industries such as agriculture, earth moving, construction, forestry, and mining. In operation, the fluid displacement of the hydrostatic power unit is varied to change the output to input ratio of the transmission, that is, the ratio between the rotating output of the transmission, and the input. This is accomplished by varying the angle in a swash plate of a variable displacement fluid pump or motor of the hydrostatic unit. In a common mode of operation referred to as a shuttle shift, the direction of movement of the machine is changed, often under load, a common example of which being when a tractor loader moves in one direction to pick or scoop up a load, then lifts the load and reverses direction, often involving a turning movement, and unloads the load. This sequence is then reversed, and is often repeated many times. Sometimes, such shuttle shifting operations are performed on slopes or inclines. Such movements tend to subject elements of the transmission to wear and tear, and can raise the temperature of various elements, particularly clutches, and thus raise performance, longevity and reliability concerns. It is also typically desired for shuttle shifts to be completed relatively quickly and seamlessly, with little or no jerking or lurching of the machine.
In one category of the transmissions, the hydrostatic power unit is configured such that to effect movement of the vehicle in one direction, a swash plate of the unit will be tilted in one direction. To effect vehicle movement in the opposite direction, the swash plate is tilted in the opposite direction. When no vehicle movement is sought, e.g., no forward or rearward motion, the swash plate of the unit is moved to a zero tilt angle or near zero angle. Then, to effect movement of the vehicle in one direction or the other, the swash plate is appropriately tilted in the requisite direction to the requisite angle. In this category of transmission, if multiple speed ranges are provided, zero speed for each range will be the zero or near zero position, which presents no problem or limitation for shuttle shifting to move the vehicle in opposite directions.
However, another category of continuously variable transmissions, commonly used in a variety of heavy vehicles such as work machines, including for construction, earth moving, forestry, and agriculture, wherein shuttle shifting is commonly used, employs a hydrostatic power unit configured such that at zero vehicle or machine speed, the swash plate of the hydrostatic power unit is at full displacement or near full displacement, in one direction or the other, depending on the range selected, direction of travel and possibly other factors. Reference as an example in this regard, Weeramantry, U.S. Pat. No. 7,063,638 B2, issued Jun. 20, 2006. When shuttle shifting this type of transmission, the common practice is to reduce the gear ratio to achieve zero vehicle speed, and then shift the transmission to move the machine in the opposite direction. When zero vehicle speed is reached, some time will be required to move the swash plate to its new position, and during this time the operator can apply a brake or engage a combination of opposing clutches to hold the wheels or tracks. However, a shortcoming of this manner of shifting is that a delay can result as the swash plate is moved. As another possible shortcoming, repeatedly performing shuttle shifts in the same manner can raise temperature related performance and reliability issues, particularly if the brake is repeatedly used to decelerate the vehicle or the same clutch is repeatedly used to decelerate and/or accelerate the vehicle during the shifts. Additionally, not all shuttle shifts are performed under the same conditions, and it can be desirable to have alternative manners of performing a shuttle shift for the different conditions.
Thus, what is sought is a manner of overcoming one or more of the disadvantages or shortcomings, and achieving one or more of the desired characteristics, set forth above.